


Rude

by theprettynerdie



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Trevor Belmont, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprettynerdie/pseuds/theprettynerdie
Summary: Her initial impression of him when they first met—when, as she attempted to introduce herself, he told her that he didn’t care who she was—was that he was rude. His obstinacy is intrinsic; whether or not it’s a Belmont thing or just a Trevor thing Sypha doesn’t know, and to be honest, she doesn’t much care.What she does know is that she will train some of that obstinacy out of him.





	Rude

Her initial impression of him when they first met—when, as she attempted to introduce herself, he told her that he didn’t care who she was—was that he was _rude_. She maintained that opinion as they got to know each other, as they traveled and tracked down and killed Dracula. Of course, she noticed and marveled at the changes that occurred in him during that time—as he reclaimed his birthright and recognized his calling—even if he himself did not. All the same, his obstinacy is intrinsic; whether or not it’s a _Belmont_ thing or just a _Trevor_ thing Sypha doesn’t know, and to be honest, she doesn’t much care. 

What she _does_ know is that she will train some of that obstinacy out of him.

* * *

Sypha leaves the gag in his mouth until she’s certain he’s exhausted every curse and epithet in his vocabulary. He breathes raggedly as she removes it, panting with exhaustion. _“Shit.”_

“Excuse me?” she says disapprovingly. “Must I put this back in your mouth?”

“Hnng—no.”

“I still don’t like that tone of yours.” She takes his cock in her hand and strokes him firmly.“Must we spend yet another hour practicing our manners?”

Trevor doesn’t answer, he can’t; she’d already spent an inordinate amount of time edging him up and back down from the precipice of an orgasm several times over and he’s worlds away, bucking sharply into her hand, his sweat-drenched skin glowing in the candlelight. Sypha stills her hand, and he groans.

“I asked you a question. It requires an answer.”

“Just—Sypha…God, just _do it.”_ He jerks forward, seeking out the sweet friction of her hand, but of course that will not do. She removes her hand from his cock entirely and stands, drawing herself up to her full height.

“So stubborn,” she admonishes. “You’ll learn your manners, even if it takes us all night.”

With that, she pushes down on the back of his neck with her palm until his face is pressed against his forearms, then taps his ass with her foot gently. “Up,” she commands.

He grumbles under his breath, but after a moment’s hesitation he obeys, raises his ass off his heels and into the air.

“I want you to keep it up. Do you think you can manage to do that for me?”

The response she gets is a gruff grunt and then, after a moment’s pause, a slight nod.

“No,” Sypha snaps. “I want to hear you answer me. Yes or no?”

“…yes,” he replies, finally, so quietly she can barely hear him.

She drops to her knees behind him and strokes his backside gently for a minute before getting to work. She summons the oil she’ll need for the task from thin air and coats her finger liberally, then presses it to his entrance. He shudders involuntarily.

“Has anyone ever touched you here before, Belmont?”

“No,” he whispers.

“Don’t worry,” Sypha says, “I’ll take care of you. You believe me?”

“Yes I do,” he says, without a moment’s hesitation.

With the life he’s lived, Trevor has naturally developed innate distrust for nearly everything around him. For him to place indefatigable confidence in her does not just prove how much he’s grown since they first met, but also how strong their bond has become after the many months they’ve spent traveling and fighting beside each other.

Sypha smiles, pleased beyond words, and pushes the finger inside of him.

He’s tense, as she expected, so she’s patient and thorough, just as she promised, and gives him the time he needs to adjust to this new sensation before applying more oil and pressing deeper. He knows that he can protest anything she does to him and she’ll relent immediately; that knowledge—that he _trusts_ that she’ll do that—pleases her too. 

“Talk to me,” she says. “Tell me how it feels.”

It’s not just dirty talk; since it’s his first time doing this, she needs him to 

communicate with her so that she can prevent any discomfort and ensure that he properly enjoys it. His back is ramrod-straight, as tense as the rest of his body is, and Sypha has the distinct feeling he’s merely tolerating her ministrations at this point.

“Weird,” he mutters. “Not bad.”

“Good.” 

His cock has gone slightly soft during this interlude, but she isn’t overly concerned; really, it was to be expected. She pulls her finger out of him completely to recoat it in oil, then sinks it back into his body, as deeply as she can, then pumps it in and out at a steady, insistent pace.

“It’s easier if you relax,” Sypha says. “I promise.”

Trevor shivers and exhales an unsteady, ragged breath. After a moment she feels the ring of muscle twitch, then slacken around her finger. She leans forward. 

“Yes, just like that.” She whispers the words against his skin, and presses a kiss to the center of his spine.

With that, he opens for her completely, drawing her finger all the way inside of himself, so deeply that it prods the spot within him she’s been searching for. Trevor makes a noise Sypha has never heard from him before, a high-pitched _whine_ , and he bucks his hips.

“Fuck, _Sypha.”_ The way he moans her name is the single most glorious sound she’s ever heard in her life.

“ _Yes. Good._ This new tone suits you quite well, Trevor. _”_

Her praise makes his entire body quiver, and if Sypha wasn’t aroused before, she certainly is after this reaction. Only now does she remember the heat between her own legs; as she readjusts her position they rub together, smearing wetness across her inner thigh.

“Would you like some more?”

His hips jerk. “Guh.”

Sypha pulls her finger out, and strokes between her own legs to relieve some of the tension building there. “You’ve been doing so well. Give me a real answer, Belmont. Would you like more?”

_“God, yes._ ”

“Yes?” She coats two fingers in oil and holds them to his hole, but does not breach him, waiting for him to supply the response she’s looking for.

“Yes,” he murmurs, finally. “Yes, _please.”_

“Good,” she says. “Good boy. Spread your legs wider.”

He obeys her now without a moment’s hesitation, and the drawn out cry he gives her when she enters him with two fingers instead of one is so erotic Sypha feels her cunt _pulsate_ in response. Now she seeks out that deep spot inside of him with every thrust she gives him, hoping to earn herself more of those gorgeous moans and whines that have her absolutely dripping with arousal.

The fingers of her free hand circle her clit, massaging it diligently in time with the thrusting of her fingers inside Trevor’s body. She can’t see his cock from her vantage point, but she can hear the soft pitter-patter of precum leaking from it and onto the floor beneath him. 

“Do you want to come for me?” she asks sweetly. He nods his head fitfully, groaning with every stroke of her fingers against his prostate. “Then ask me nicely, and I may let you.”

“Sy…pha…” Trevor seems beyond words now, mindless, drowning in pleasure he’d never known before tonight. She wants nothing more than to take his weeping cock in her hand and milk him completely, utterly dry; she imagines what sort of sounds she could get out of him _then._

Still. There are rules, and Sypha will hear him beg before she relents.

“Yes, Belmont?”

“I—I…” 

“If you want to come, I need to hear the words.” She maintains the same unrelenting pace, and she realizes that she too is growing desperate as she watches him begin to fall apart at her touch. Perhaps it comes out in her voice, because Trevor’s entire body quakes in response, and at last he breaks.

“Please!” he shouts. “Please, I want to come, please let me come, _please, Sypha…please…”_

There’s a soft whimpering, and Sypha belatedly realizes the sound came from her. Her hand flies to her cunt; she sinks two fingers inside herself roughly and she fucks herself hard and comes, almost immediately, with a harsh cry. She rides out the aftershocks, fingers still pumping within Trevor relentlessly, then takes the hand now covered in her own slick and wraps it around his cock.

“Come for me, Belmont,” she orders.

It only takes two firm strokes, and then he’s coming, hard, howling as he empties himself into her hand and all over the ground. She works him through it until the overstimulation becomes too much and he jerks away from her touch. 

She pulls her fingers free from the vice of his body and slumps forward, draping herself across his back. They stay there, just like that, for a long while, waiting for their breathing to even out and their heartbeats to return to normal. Sypha kisses the back of his neck, and smiles when he hums with satisfaction.

“Now what do you say?” she asks when she can trust herself to speak with some semblance of authority again. This time, he’s ready with the answer she’s looking for straightaway.

_“Thank you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr: theprettynerdie.tumblr.com


End file.
